hoshizora nightsky
by jeyda
Summary: A relatively short one about Zidane&Blank, two of my favourite characters in FF9, who possessed admirable qualities and true friendship... ...my first attempt at a FF9 fic, please review&comment~~!Reviews are important~!!!


Hoshizora~ nightsky~ 

The sky was unusually clear, with only occasional stray bits of cloud strolling past, beauty complemented by brilliant, ethereal illuminations of mystifying horoscopes.

Looking up, Zidane smiled, realizing that it was a perfect night to appreciate those beautiful decorations on the velvety dome. They hardly get a chance to be visible on this continent. To get a better view, he held on to one of the tree trunks around him, pushed lightly against it with two feet, then reached up at a nimble movement .With ease, he hauled himself up a stable branch, then wrapped his leg around it to achieve a sitting position.

One of his earliest memories was a night of countless stars, fickling in the dark. As he gazed up at them, his imagination would tell a thousand stories, whisper a thousand gentle, comforting phrases, to cast away the loneliness, which somehow remained although he had made every effort to forget. 

He never took himself as alone. In Tantalus, every member was bonded with the others, strong, if not stronger than that of blood. They were ones who would care, who would never hesitate in giving a hand if someone in need. Pats on the shoulder would be generously given to cheer up a moody soul.

A breeze brushed the strands of blonde against Zidane¡¦s cheeks. Tantalus¡¦ theatre ship could be seen beyond groups of scattered cottages, outlined against a backdrop of serrated- looking hills. Not a single light was on except for those meant to warn other vehicles of its presence. Flags fluttered ghastly, like a lost spirit desperately seeking its way out. Even the hardest-working member would be willing to get back on board on a rare off-day of the famous troup as this.

A Tantalus party was held on the ship earlier on, before everyone left for a chance to indulge in various means of entertainments, or to visit relatives and acquaintances whose look almost forgotten because of jam-packed performance/tour schedules. The party was a lot of fun, like every other one¡KZidane returned his attention to the array of patterns displaying in the sky, blinked, and sighed.

Questions that had been asked over and over began to chant at his ears, again. Where did I come from? Who am I ? Who were my real parents or do I have parents at all? 

Stars glimmered, ambiguously, as if hinting to him something, perhaps the answers to these questions, trying to get across to him, murmuring things that no matter how careful, how hard he listened, could not decipher.

Zidane closed his eyes. He could count everyone in the world as a friend, yet, he on a night like this, he felt so alone, Terribly.

A deep breath would take away this depressing thought.

Telling himself so, he drew in the chilly night air, and huffed I out, followed by a self-encouraging grin, to the silver crescent.

¡§Zidane!¡¨ A familiar voice came from below. A slender, but masculine figure stood, hair going against gravity, in his usual confidence. 

Surprised, pleasantly, Zidane widened his grin as hazel eyes met with his blue ones, reciprocating a greeting.

¡§What a wonderful sight.¡¨

Blank seemed to have noticed the exceptional brightness. Just as anyone who turn away from those supercilious neon lights shamelessly showing off themselves on cramped streets.

¡§Yeah,¡¨ Zidane replied, hiding away the emptiness which processed him a while ago.

Blank wasn¡¦t as senior a member as some but was a little older than Zidane. Sometimes a reliable older brother, sometimes a mischievious, shrewd street-kid ,or a charismatic gang leader. A dynamic member in the troupe, who partnered Zidane for most activities because nothing could not be defeated when it comes to these two. Blank had, as he once jokingly said, this mysterious instinct to sense the whereabouts of Zidane. A sixth sense very useful for their co-operation on assigned tasks. At the start, Zidane believed it was only because he was too naïve and predictable.

¡§ There¡¦s one that doesn¡¦t fickle.¡¨ Blank commented, looking at the same spot Zidane had been watching.Tacit understanding developed through numerous missions or interactions.But not only that, there seemed to be mysterious force, something that linked him up to Blank or vice versa. 

Zidane¡¦s azure eyes gleamed, just like the star, setting forth the constant radiance of celestial light. Silently, Blank settled next to Zidane. There was no need for any conversation. Warmth touched the dark, frozen corner of Zidane¡¦ heart. A melodious song flowed pass, coming out as hums.

It was the friendship between them, Zidane realized. A warmth that brings the strength to fight against odds.

¡§ ¡K hoshi no nageki kikeba¡K

¡K hon no chiisa na koto daro¡K¡¨ 

Blank followed on. Singing softly¡K

¡§¡K yoru no kaze abite ireba

wasure rareru koto nara

sono hohaba herogete miru

Maeyori zutto ¡K ¡K ¡§

~ Owari ~

l Reviews are very important to me and are very,very much welcomed ~~~!!!Please review ~~~

l The game + the characters belong to their original creators.

l The lyric of the song ©hide , from one of his songs ¡§ Flame¡¨¡K(hide 4eva~)


End file.
